


Hope

by SerenitySniper97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie's POV, Annie's father - Freeform, Episode 25, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySniper97/pseuds/SerenitySniper97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie hopes one day that there will be a thing called forgive and forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

I begin trying to run away climbing the wall. I look at my fingers crystallized then I get a grip on the wall. I can’t do this anymore, what I’m doing is wrong. My whole life is something wrong. I begin to climb the wall. I’m nearly at the top until I see my fingers get cut off. I’m only holding on with one hand, I look up while I see the number one... Mikasa. “Annie... Fall.” My arm is getting tired of holding on, I let go of the wall feeling myself fall down.

_So this is how it’s going to end._

My back meets the ground as I stare at the sky until Eren’s Rogue titan looks like he wants to have revenge. The sweetest revenge isn’t all sweet.

_Maybe this is it... This is where my mission ends._

I let go of my titan’s body, steam and heat fill my body but cold crystal ice cover my back. I close my eyes, “Annie, I’m sorry. Promise me that you will treat the world as your enemy. Remember, your dad is the only one on your side. No matter what happens...” My father had sent me into the walls, by myself. There were Bertholdt and Reiner, but I had never really talked to them.

_I’m so sorry..._

Mina... Eren... Reiner... Bertholdt... Armin... Marco... I’m so sorry for all the things I’ve done. Dad? When will this nightmare end? I highly doubt it matters asking that now. I feel myself crystallize, I feel myself running away. Not really, I’m just scared to death of what’s going to happen “What’s going on?!” I hear somebody yell when I feel my legs lock in place, soon enough I can’t move my arms. I take one more deep breath and exhale... I can barley feel or hear anything. A few moments later I hear banging on the crystal, then muffled yelling “Annie! Come out of there! Finish what you started!”

_I’m sorry. I’m scared to go out. I’m too scared to finish it. I hope one day, maybe there will be a thing called forgive and forget._


End file.
